When the Sun Goes Down
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Malik and Ryou have some heated nights dancing. What happens when Bakura finds out what his little light is doing?


A/N: I do not own YGO or any characters. Nor the song, "When the Sun Goes Down" it's belongs to Kenny Chesney. Does contain slash between Ryou & Malik, don't like it turn around now. Flames will be used to burn my candles. Enjoy! – Naur

When the Sun Goes Down 

Malik sighed; spring break was almost over…almost time for his week with Ryou to end. Looking back inside their room to the figure sleeping on the bed he had to smile. "_Ryou looks so innocent_…" He thought. The coke in his right had already made his hand cold and the Egyptian sand slid through his toes. The gang had all taken a trip to Egypt for the spring break; so far he and Ryou were lucky. No one had discovered their secret…the secret of their relationship. 

****

Sun tanned toes ticklin the sand  
Cold drink chillin in my right hand  
Watchin you sleep in the evening light  
Restin up for a long, long night

"Malik! I can't dance! At least not how people should!" Ryou exclaimed. Malik turned and raised a eyebrow at him. Ryou turned a lovely shade of pink after realizing what he had just said. "I…well…I mean…" 

"And what kind of dancing do you know that people should not?" Malik questioned. 

"Ever seen the movie Dirty Dancing?" Ryou asked quietly keeping his eyes to the floor. 

"What?!" Malik laughed. Ryou turned more pink and shifted on his feet. Malik smiled at his nervousness. "Don't worry so much, people do all kinds at this place. Besides I'd love to see your moves," Malik said with a wink. Ryou looked up and smiled. 

"You're on!" He replied. 

****

  
Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be groovin  
When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin alright  
When the sun sinks down over the water  
Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down

"Come on Ryou! Let's go out! We only have so long of summer break," Malik urged. Ryou looked a little doubtful but then with a pouty look from Malik he smiled and nodded. "Yay!" Malik exclaimed. 

"Let me just go tell Bakura that I'm leaving," Ryou told him turning to go back into the house. 

"Where does he want you to go?" Bakura questioned. 

"Shopping," Ryou answered. Bakura gave him a look as if he knew something but then sighed seeing no answers in his lights eyes. 

"Alright. Be back before midnight," He said. Ryou smiled and gave him a hug before grabbing his jacket and running out to join Malik on his motorcycle. "_Something is going on between those two…but what_ _is it_?" Bakura asked himself watching them leave. 

"So where were you when I called earlier?" Malik asked as the walked the mall. 

"In the backyard sleeping. Bakura bought a hammock and I was trying not to kill myself in it. You know those things should be registered as legal weapons? Finally, I don't know when, but I fell asleep," Ryou explained. 

"Yea after last night you needed your rest," Malik chuckled with a wink. Ryou turned a dark shade of pink before slapping his arm. 

"You shouldn't talk about that in public!" He hissed. Malik only smiled and gave him another wink. 

****

All day long just takin it easy  
Layin in the hammock where it's nice and breezy  
Sleepin off the night before  
Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be back for more

Ryou walked into Malik's apartment, he hadn't even heard the door close when Malik's mouth attacked his neck. His knees buckled under the sensation and he moaned. 

"Malik…" He whispered turning around. His lover's eyes were glazed over with lust and he had to smile. 

"Ryou…I need you now…" Malik replied. 

"It's hot in here Malik," Ryou told him. 

"Yeah…let's make it hotter," Malik answered. 

****

  
When the sun goes down, we'll be groovin  
When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin alright  
When the sun sinks down over the water  
Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down

Malik pulled Ryou out on the dance floor, those around them quickly saw their moves and talent and started copying them. Before long everyone in the club were doing what they were to the fast guitar. This club happened to be outside and a full moon shown down on all the dancers. 

****

This old guitar and my dark sunglasses  
This sweet concoction is smooth as molasses  
Nothing to do but breathe all day  
Until the big moon rises and it's time to play

"Are you sure this is where you heard Malik say they would be?" Bakura asked as he and Marik stepped out of the car. 

"Yeah, why?" Marik questioned. 

"Well, this just doesn't seem the kind of place Ryou would come…Malik or no," Bakura answered as they showed their ID's to get in. Marik only shrugged as they entered the body pressed nightclub. Salsa, Maranga and other fast paced music met their ears. It took them a moment to realize that all the people in the club were doing some very "dirty" dancing, and they were doing it all around two people. Marik's jaw dropped and Bakura's eyes blazed as he saw the position his little light was in. Ryou had his legs wrapped around Mailk's waist; his hands in his hair as Malik shook them down to the floor. Both were drenched in sweat but didn't seem to notice. After some pushing and shoving the yami's made their way into the center were Malik and Ryou were dancing. Just as Malik brought them back up once again Bakura tapped Ryou's shoulder. Ryou turned and his eyes widened. 

"Um…hi…Bakura…" He stammered. 

****

When the sun goes down, we'll be groovin  
When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin alright  
When the sun sinks down over the water  
Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down

A/N: Haha! Poor Ryou! He's in deep shit now! Well who knows if I will add another chapter to this. I might just leave it here. What did ya think? Aren't they cute together?! - Naur


End file.
